


Seed Socks

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: John catches Joseph in the act and confronts him of sock thievery.------------This was a writing prompt request for dialogue "Are those my socks?" with John and Joseph.





	Seed Socks

It was a conundrum at first, an absolute mystery that had John fuming over the destruction and audacity over the atrocious state his sock drawer had been left in. Expensive silk socks that had been laid out ever so neatly and in their appropriate pairs, each matching their designated outfits that would add the little details to the entire look that were simply  _ perfect.  _ At first he assumed the little abnormalities were his own fault. He had been too caught up in his duties to properly handle his garments but as he looked over his apparel, he realized it was  _ only  _ the sock drawers that were suffering the abuse. 

 

First it was the black pair with the hole where the toe should be. He could easily ignore that, garments tend to get worn out with time and he was always on his feet. Maybe he hadn’t noticed it at first. Then there were the navy blue pair that went so nicely with his favorite slacks and that blue silk button up. The heel had a tear in it and the fabric was gritty as if they’d been worn for weeks without proper washing. Then there was the delicate white pair that had grass stains in the bottom and then the grey pair that was  _ missing  _ a sock. 

 

The answer didn’t come to him as to who the culprit was until a pair of grey socks ended up back in his drawer with sloppy stitching in the heel where their had been a pitiful attempt at fixing a hole. John stared at the atrocity that had become the drawer, seeing the evidence piling up against his suspect before he decided it was time to take this case to court and he was determined to see a fitting end to the crime.

 

The confrontation held off for a few weeks until late one night after a family meeting, John watched as Joseph headed up to bed early, leaving him and Jacob to rest by the fireside. He let out a slow breath, waiting a minute or two before he excused himself as well. Jacob was content to sit up all night, finding comfort in his favorite arm chair, though worn out it was something John never could get rid of if only to see his brother happy and content. He quietly trailed up the steps, only tossing a glance back to see Jacob’s eyes settled on the fire with a distant gaze. John shook his head slowly before turning his attention back down the hallway once he reached the top of the steps. He eased himself down with quiet footsteps, noticing the faint glow of a lamp light coming from the master bedroom where John’s sleeping quarters were. The subtle sound of drawers sliding spurred John to pick up the pace and rounded the doorway just as Joseph closed the compartment. 

 

He turned, his gaze rising to find the figure cutting off his escape route with wide eyes. He startled, a rare sight for John to witness that reminded him his brother was only ever human. Despite all intent and purposes to appear like some god delivered apostle in the flesh. In Joseph’s hands were a pair of dark blue silk socks, clutched tightly and partially tucked behind his thigh. “Are those my socks?”

 

“John-” For once, Joseph appeared to be without words which was just as much of a shock to John as the youngest sibling’s sudden appearance was to Joseph. “I uh…”

 

“You know, if you need socks that badly Joe, I’ve offered to buy you your own time and again.” John reminded, his arms folded across his chest as he raised a curious brow towards his brother. He offered ample time for the older sibling to produce a reasonable response but he only watched those wise features pinch together in thought before he held the pair out towards John. 

 

What John wasn’t expecting was the small smile that spread on his lips, amused in a way as he spoke. “I don’t need so many materialistic things.” Joseph explained. John held back the snort that fired up in his throat. He was sure Joseph owned exactly one shirt and vest, maybe two pairs of pants and that was pushing it and apparently no socks of his own. He brother wasn’t exactly the active type but he was always up on his feet, moving about. He knew Joseph came from years of having nothing and was certain this behavior came from some form of self-preservation as if having too many things for himself, personal objects or even simple belongings like clothing would call upon the wrath of god and deliver him back into the slums with nothing keeping the cold from biting into his skin. John’s thoughts pressed the most drastic thoughts right away, knowing Joseph’s hardships intimately. 

 

Joseph on the other hand didn’t see it that way. He plucked soft memories from their shared past, pulling at the earliest days of their childhood where they would swipe and borrow each other’s clothes because they were comfortable and fit well. Johnny had been far too young to join these antics though seeing one of Jacob’s t-shirts engulfing their baby brother was a comical and heart warming sight. This was his way of bringing about that brotherly behavior that he grew up with with Jacob. The little things, teasing and light hearted. Though, he knew John’s extravagant tastes were something he should frown upon but he couldn’t deny that the silk material was heavenly when standing on his feet for several hours a day, preaching and shifting from side to side. It was a relief in the stifling heat and the freezing cold. Something that Jacob’s itchy wool wear couldn’t accomplish. Which Joseph had tried but the eldest Seed either had zero sensation in his feet anymore or he was a glutton for punishment with those worn old boots and countless hours in them.

 

Needless to say, his preaching against materialism failed when it came to silk socks and his old boots. Sadly, the boots were hard on the delicate material which landed many of the pairs in disastrous states. Then there was that one pair that got eaten by one of the dogs at the compound which he was immensely sorry about. He was currently trying to learn how to sew to be able to make his own or pay John back in a way. 

 

“Joe, if you need a few pair, nobody will fault you for being properly clothed. Not even God.” John murmured softly. 

 

He was met with a knowing look from Joseph, those wizened features going distant yet also so intent, a warning that his brother was searching the endless recesses of his mind for the perfect response.  _ “Give to him who asks of you, and do not turn away from him who wants to borrow from you.” _

 

John met him with his own set of lines, something that he pressed from his standpoint. “If someone wants to sue you and take your tunic, let him have your cloak as well.” It preceded the lines that Joseph had spoken, something that John was a little more proud of to recall. “I will not refuse my brother when he is in need. All you have to do is ask and I will provide.”

 

Joseph considered this thought, his smile spreading wider at the spoken words from his brother. The lines of generosity and compassion that burned that proud fire inside him. These little moments that offered the flashes of the John he knew when they were children. Always so considerate and kind, affectionate and loving. A John in which only phantoms remained lingering but in moments like these, he saw them step forth with renewed life. “I shall consider your offer.” He spoke smoothly, stepping forward to press a kiss to his brother’s forehead. “For now, it’s late John and you should get some sleep.”

 

With that, Joseph disappeared out the door without a second thought, leaving John standing in the entryway with a pair of socks tucked into his grasp. He sighed, looking down at the filched pair and lingered in his thoughts a bit before he heard the sound of Jacob’s steps coming up the stairs as he headed to bed for the evening as well. 

  
  


A week later, Joseph was alerted to a package being dropped off at his front steps. A peggy had delivered it, one of the morning shift guards that protected the front gates. He had an enclosed note and a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and old twine. It was a very vintage attempt of gift wrapping that Joseph found he could appreciate. The note was neatly tucked away with his name scrolled in elegant calligraphy. He receded back inside his sleeping quarters where only a bed and a chair rested. What few garments he owed were stacked up and neatly folded atop the chair, leaving only the bed to rest again. He pulled the twine free and peeled back the brown paper to expose a white box. He carefully shimmied the lid off of it to find concealed within were several pairs of soft white tube socks with varying colorful rings at the tops. 

 

He reached for the note to double check it and found a smaller neatly scrawled message within. 

 

_ Consider this a gift for a man who gives so much yet receives so little. _

 

_ -John _

 

Joseph smiled, running his fingers over the elegant writing and considering the items within. “Now, I can’t exactly deny a gift, can I?” He murmured, reaching into the box to withdraw a pair, admiring their softness yet these felt much sturdier then the silk ones he’d been wearing. He assumed John hoped they would last him a bit longer and fit his own personal style as he’d so often put it. He made a mental note, as he started to put them on, to repay his brother for his thoughtful gift. 


End file.
